


Stand Still

by StupidGenius



Series: The Flash and That Spark Kid [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eddie's cute when he thinks he's being sneaky, Established Relationship, Fluff, and the flash isn't actually mentioned too much, but really this is like, technically this is a Flash cross over, the fluffiest thing you'll ever get out of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: Living in Central City is very different from Beacon Hills.It’s…brighter, for one thing. Stiles never really thought of Beacon Hills as a dark place, color wise. But its almost like the sun shines brighter here.





	Stand Still

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really get any answers to my question on the fourth bit of this series, but i figure there must be at least one other person out there who enjoys reading these as much as i enjoy writing them, so! i'm gonna write more.
> 
> The title isn't from a Planet Booty song this time :(
> 
> Hope you like it! it's really mostly teen wolf this time.

Living in Central City is very different from Beacon Hills.

It’s…brighter, for one thing. Stiles never really thought of Beacon Hills as a dark place, color wise. But its almost like the sun shines brighter here. Interesting, vivid colored buildings, flowers springing up along the sidewalk, flashing neon signs. It a drastic contrast from the dirty old brick buildings, the miles of unlit road and tall, looming trees. Here, at least, he can turn a corner more confident in his ability to handle whatever if hiding behind it. Whether or not that has to do with the city itself or his abilities is something else entirely.

Moving here had been surprisingly easy.

Telling the rest of the pack about his decision…wasn’t.

_“You’re going with Derek.” Scott says bluntly. He’s gotten good at keeping his voice level throughout the years, but his sad puppy eyes are dialed up to 100._

_“I’m not going with him. I’m going for me.” Stiles sighs, packing another book into a box. This one was the one carrying all the supernatural related shit he’d had to look up in the past. Every book had revisions and notes scratched into margins, whole pages blacked out and stapled over with correct information. Stiles’ very own Bestiary, with several pages that may or may_ not _have come straight from the DnD handbook._

_“I can’t believe you chose Derek over me.” He grumbles. Stiles slams the book down, causing Scott to jump._

_“Scott.” He says firmly. “I didn’t_ choose _Derek over you. I can’t believe that after everything we’ve been through, you think this about_ choosing a side _. I’m miserable here. It was my idea to move to Central, not his. He’s following me there, because he wants to be with me. We both know you aren’t willing to leave the life you have here behind, and besides. It’s not like you’re part of the Hale pack anymore.”_

_Scott had officially broken away from the Pack not long after Stiles and Derek returned from Central, before they could even talk to him. He’d become and Alpha in their absence – a Ture Alpha, whatever that meant – and there was no way he could remain in the Pack. And, Like Derek ha predicted, Kira decided to join his pack. And Allison, of course, though she was human. She didn’t feel the separation like the wolves did. Malia joined as well, thought in the end it was more about staying near the preserve than a preference for Scott. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd had decided they would stay in the Hale Pack, and move to Central after college._

_“But you are.”_

_“Of course I am.” Stiles huffs. “You’re…you’re my_ brother _, Scott. Nothing will ever change that. But our relationship isn’t the same it used to be. I think…some distance might do us good. And Derek…he loves me.” He can’t help sounding a bit dazed when he says the last part._

 _Derek_ loves _him._

_“I love you too, you know.” Scott says softly. “Not like him, but. You’ll always be welcome here, you know?”_

_“I never doubted it, Buddy.”_

“Stiles!” Iris calls. He looks up from the mountain of paperwork at his desk to see her weaving through the other officers, five cups of coffee in hand.

“Hey.” He grins.

“How’s your first week and CCPD going?” She places a cup down on his desk, and he lets out a pleased sigh.

“You’re a goddess, you know that?”

“Duh.” She laughs. “Well?”

“Ah…” he rubs the back of his neck. “Well, I think Barry’s pretty glad to not be called ‘babyface’ anymore. That nickname’s all mine now.” He grumbles. She ruffles his hair.

“Aw. I mean, to be fair, you _are_ the youngest one here.” She moves her hand before he can swat it away.

“Yeah, well. I’m not a kid anymore, and I’m perfectly capable of doing my job, thank you very much.” _More than capable_ , he doesn’t say. Can’t exactly put ‘been fighting the supernatural since I was 16’ on his resume, now, could he? “You know the guy I pulled over yesterday laughed at me? Am I allowed to ticket people for laughing at an officer?”

“No.” Joe interjects, coming up and stealing a cup from Iris’ tray. “What are you doing here, sweetie? I thought you had work today?”

“Traded with Becky so she can have Saturday off.” She presses a kiss to his cheek and gives Stiles a little wave. “I’m gonna go give Barry his coffee and see if I can convince him to go out for lunch.”

“Who’s that other coffee for?’ Joe asks, eyebrow raised. And Iris lies like a pro.

“Barry, obviously. He’s a bottomless pit, dad.”

“Don’t know where he stores it.” Joe agrees. They watch her disappear up the stairs, and Joe turns to him. “How long do you think her and Eddie’ll keep hiding their relationship from me?”

Of course.

“Not sure, sir. Another month, maybe?” He guesses. Joe huffs.

“I told you not to call me ‘sir’, Stiles. Makes me feel old.” He pauses, lowering his voice. “You sure you’re okay to be here after last night?”

‘Last night’, meaning the epic showdown central city’s vigilantes ‘the streak’ and ‘the electric man’ had with a meta who could literally turn himself into poisonous gas.

“I’m fine.” He dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

“You were poisoned, kid.” Joe raises an eyebrow, and Stiles winces. “Your dad and that boyfriend of yours would kill me if I let anything happen to you.”

“We got to him before he could get you, and that’s what matters/ “Stiles shakes his head. “I’m fine, Joe, really. I’ve, ah. Let’s just say this isn’t the first time something like that happened, and leave there, huh?”

Joe gives him a weird look, but doesn’t say anything else. Out of the corner of his eyes, Stiles sees Eddie jog up the steps. Iris still hasn’t come back down. Joe sighs.

It’s gonna be a long day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Home is another loft, close to Jitters.

Thankfully, this one doesn’t have a hole the wall, or leaky pipes, or blood stains on the wooden floors. It’s clean, and somewhat smaller, and the windows are normal windows that you can put curtains over. When Derek had told him that he’d found the perfect place, Stiles wasn’t expecting another loft. But Derek had sketched out his plan for the layout and everything, and Stiles was a sap. Derek could’ve picked out a broom closet for them to live in, and it would have been fine, because it was _Derek_.

“I’m gonna sleep for a hundred years.” Stiles groans, flopping face-first down onto the couch. Their bed is only ten feet away, but the couch was closer.

“Rough day?” Derek’s voice filters in from somewhere in the kitchen, and he lifts his head a bit.

“Better than yesterday, but still. Lots of paperwork. I think captain Singh hates me. You’d think he’d like me at least a little bit, what with he gay thing, but nope – he _def_ hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you, Stiles.” He can _hear_ the eyeroll. “Paperwork is part of the job, if I remember correctly. And I don’t think being gay means you both automatically have to like each other.”

“That’s usually how it goes!” he huffs. He buries his face in the couch pillow, taking a deep breath. Mistake. “Jesus, Der, did you use this as a chew toy yesterday?”

“No.” Derek mumbles.

 _Guilty_.

Stiles laughs and flips over onto his back, finally working up the energy to kick off his shoes and take off his tie. His badge digs into his hip, and he chucks it onto the coffee table. He closes his eyes and sinks deeper into the couch with a sigh.

Looking back, the lightning strike might just be the best thing to ever happen to him.

He never thought he’d say that about something that so drastically changed his life, but here he is. Two years ago, he was always stressed. Constantly on high alert. He was always either at the academy of planning some sort of counter attack for a new threat that had come to take everything he loved away _again_. Panic attacks were a _weekly_ occurrence. And now, he’s here. Living with his amazing boyfriend. With the increase in metahuman sightings, anyone who saw Derek do anything out of the ordinary are more likely to think he was affected by the particle accelerator than think he’s a werewolf. Despite the fact that Stiles is technically a _superhero_ now, he’s the least stressed than he’s been in the past five years.

He falls asleep to the sounds of Derek typing away on his laptop and thunder rumbling in the distance.


End file.
